it doesn't take a genius to see the obvious
by cocoagua
Summary: Blair finds Dan. Library. Smut. 'nuf said.


She stands close to him. Staring deeply into his eyes, she whispers his name like it was just yesterday. "Dan..." She reaches out to touch his arm. He doesn't flinch, he just closes his eyes, trying so hard to fight the urge to pull her close to him.

"Dan..." she says again. He opens his eyes and stares at her as her hand moves up to his collar. He gulps. "I made a mistake..." She says, her fingers tapping lightly on his chest. Her breathing is labored, tears are forming in her eyes. He puts his hand on hers... "I can't." he breathes.

She's faster. Her hands find his collar again and she's pushing him against the wall. "You slept with Serena. Gossip Girl sent me the video." He stares wide-eyed at her, struggling to find every bit of control. "You chose Chuck." He keeps his hands in a ball, standing still against the wall, challenging her.

"You gave me no choice."

"I wasn't asking you to choose. I was asking you to be honest."

"You could have slept with whores. Not Serena." Her voice cracks but her hands holds on tighter to his collar. Her tears fall and that's what breaks his resolve. He cups her face, staring at her with a mix of anger, disappointment, and sadness.

"Serena was my mistake. I'm not Chuck, Blair. I don't have a little black book of whores. When are you gonna get it? I want you."

He looks at her lips and up to her eyes and back to her lips and lets out a deep sigh. He pulls her face towards him and their lips crash together, sloppily meeting. Tongues fight for control and she wants it as bad as he does. She pulls at his shirt, breaking the buttons, and his hands find her thighs. He moves them around so she's against the wall, one of her legs lifted. She fights for control and pushes him against the bookshelf, hands feeling his chest, lips nipping at his neck.

He pushes his hips towards her, making her feel how hard he is. A smile form on his lips as he hears her moan, her hands moving down to unbutton his pants. He stifles a groan as she wrap her arms around him.

He reaches under her dress to pull her underwear down, but is met by her wet entrance. He stares at her and groans, "You're not wearing underwear."

Her eyes find his and she smiles innocently, "I might have been planning to seduce you."

A low grunt comes out of his throat as he lifts her, turning them around so her back's against the bookshelf. His force caused some books to fall to the floor. She lets out a giggle as he nips at her neck, pushing his shirt off his shoulder. Her legs are wrapped around him, he pushes the hem of her dress up.

She pulls at his hair so she can look at his face. They stare at each other as he moves inside her. They kiss, fighting so hard to let out loud moans.

"Blair..." he moans into her lips, she reaches in between them to touch herself and he feels her tightening around him.

He thrusts in deeper and faster as she digs her nails on to his back. She nips at his ear, moaning as he pushes himself deeper into her, her hand circling fast between them. She comes hard, her legs wrapping tighter around him as she does and he follows soon after.

A low moan escapes her lips as he pulls out of her. Their foreheads touch and they look at each other, searching the other for a reaction. "What just happened?" He breathes. He slides them down the bookshelf and on to the floor. She watches him as he pulls his pants up, pulling down her dress as he does. Her hand instinctively reaches out to his and he takes it, his eyes sad. "What was that, Blair?" He asks again.

"Chuck... he was my mistake..." She plays with his fingers, looking at him, waiting for a reaction. He avoids her gaze, pulling his hand from his grasp slowly. "We should fix the books" He says. He reaches for his shirt and puts it back on before standing up.

He picks up the books, absentmindedly putting them back one by one, with Blair following suit. "I still love you, Dan." His eyes find hers, his expression hurt. "Still? I wasn't even aware you felt that way about me."

He picks up more books and start to put them back on the shelf with more force. "You went to Chuck. How does that equate to your loving me?" He sighs. The librarian walks by their shelf and stops to stare at them. She opens her mouth as if to say something but decides against it, shakes her head and walks away. Blair moves behind Dan and hugs him from behind.

He touches her arms as they wrap around him. "I really can't do this, Blair... I want you... and I love you. But I don't think I can." He turns to face her and reaches out to touch her face and she closes her eyes.

"Dan... no..." Her eyes are pleading and her voice betrays the strong front she's been trying to keep up.

"You had me." He brings his hands down and looks away. "I have to go."

"It didn't work out with Chuck because all I could think of was you." He hears her whisper and he stops in his tracks, listening.

"You were right, Dan. I had you. And I loved you... still love you. And I made the worst mistake in my life by letting you go." She looks at him, smiling sadly, fiddling with her fingers. "I came her to... seduce you..." she laughs softly, "frankly, it's the best idea I've had since I left you..."

He runs his fingers through his hair, sighing exasperatedly. "I really don't know what you want from me." She looks back at him, her tears streaming down her face now. He takes a step forward. He stares at her, his eyes dark, then places a light kiss on her lips. She pulls away, looking at him in confusion.

"I'm going against my better judgement." He says, answering her unspoken question, smiling shyly as he holds out his hand for her to take.

"Slowly this time?" She nods in agreement, shaking his hand, before he pulls her in for a tight hug.


End file.
